Brotherly Love
by Pinklover98
Summary: A Clark and Izzy two shot - partly set after Good Cop and the rest set after Keep the Peace
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly love

**Authors note: Hello! Another Clark and Izzy one shot for you all! As it says in the summary half of this one shot is set just after Good Cop (the first part) and the second part is set after Keep the Peace (quite a few years after :)) Enjoy :) **

"Hey Iz!" Clark coos as he walks into the living room after school, crouching down in front of his sister. "Did you have a good day with mummy?" He asks lifting the now squealing Izzy into his arms and moving to sit on the sofa.

"She cried when you left this morning." Sophie comments from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Clark says, sitting down on the sofa. "Did you miss me?" Izzy grabs a handful of his hair and babbles back to him in response. "I'll take that as a yes." He says, gently pulling his hair from her grip and replacing it with his finger which automatically is pulled into her mouth. "What time will dad be home tonight?"

"Around 7 but I have to leave at 5, I've got a party that I'm catering for tonight, you wouldn't mind watching Izzy for a couple of hours would you? You're dad promised he wouldn't work overtime." Sophie asks and Clark shakes his head.

"'Course I'll look after Iz. We can watch a film, play with some toys..." He says to Izzy who continues to babble up at her brother who grins down at her.

"Sounds like she's looking forward to it." Sophie says, heading back into the kitchen.

***Later that evening***

"Look Iz, fireflies!" Clark says, carrying Izzy over to the patio doors and easing them open. "See? Fireflies." He repeats pointing at the fireflies that were flying around the back garden. Clark turns to face the garage as he hears a car pull up and smiles when he sees his dad get out of the car and head towards them.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." He says as he approaches Clark and Izzy, taking Izzy from Clark, kissing them both on the forehead.

"That's ok, we were just watching the fireflies." Clark replies following his dad inside.

"Have you eaten?" Ed asks as they enter the kitchen and Clark nods as Ed places Izzy in her highchair.

"I've left some in the oven for you." He says making Ed smile as he bends down to retrieve the meal. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, one hot call, no one got hurt. You?" Ed replies

"Yup, I got an A in my geography test, watched The Little Mermaid, both films, did some jigsaws, watched the fireflies..." Clark says sitting down beside Izzy. "Didn't we Iz?" He coos taking one of his sisters tiny hands in his.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Ed says joining them at the table.

* * *

"So who is this 'Nick'?" Clark asks Izzy as she walks into the living room.

"Clark! You almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't realise you were here!" Izzy exclaims, jumping when she sees Dean and Clark staring at her from the sofa. "He's no one," she continues once she's recovered from the shock. "He just asked me on a date and I said yes."

"Without consulting us in advance?" Clark asks and Izzy shakes her head.

"I didn't know I had to and anyway, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"We'll get to meet him though, right?" Dean asks and Izzy shakes her head again as she sinks on the sofa opposite them.

"I don't know... I think I might be meeting him at the cinema."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Clark exclaims holding his hand up to stop Izzy from saying anything else. "What do you mean he's meeting you there? Do you mean to tell me that he's not picking you up from here?"

"Clark, they're only 16, remember?" Dean whispers to his friend.

"Right, of course. Sorry, do continue." He says, turning back to Izzy as the front door opens.

"I'm home." Ed shouts

"Dad! Clark and Dean are interrogating me about Nick! Please make them stop!" Izzy exclaims as Ed walks into the room.

"Boys...come on, I told you not to start without me..."

"I don't have to answer your questions." Izzy states crossing her arms over her chest as Ed sits down next to Clark.

"Nope, but it would be in both yours and Nick's best interests for you to answer. Otherwise we might just have to randomly turn up at the cinema." Clark says motioning with his hand between himself and Dean.

"Or maybe even get Spike to run a background check on him. And then test him, see if he lies to us." Dean chips in earning nods of agreement from both Ed and Clark.

"And me." Ed adds. "I may even have to turn up in full uniform. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really?" Ed asks

"I wouldn't test us if I were you Iz." Dean says

"Mum!" Izzy shouts.

"Yeah?" Sophie calls back

"Can you come and help me please? They're torturing me!"

"Boys..." Sophie calls, "Why don't you go and start the grill?"

"Soph.." Ed starts but Sophie cuts him off.

"Now Ed." She says as Izzy sticks her tongue out at them and leaves the room.

"Real mature!" Clark shouts.

**AN: Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly love

**Authors note: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter but these three ideas popped into my head and I had to write them down! :) the first one is set a few days after the last part of the last chapter and then the rest is just set in the future :) enjoy **

"Hey nice to finally meet you, I'm Clark." Clark says holding his hand out for Nick to shake.

"Hi, Izzy's told me a lot about you, I didn't know you would be here." Nick replies, shaking Clark's hand.

"Firm grip, always good." Clark mutters to Dean who was standing behind him. "We thought we'd surprise the two of you. This is Dean." Clark says to Nick, pointing to Dean who steps forward to shake Nicks hand. "Dean's like another brother to Izzy." Clark explains and Nick nods, looking around for Izzy who had gone to the toilet.

"Do we make you nervous Nick?" Dean asks and Nick shakes his head, turning back to the two older boys. "Good."

"So how long have you know my sister?" Clark asks

"About 3 years."

"And what made you want to ask her out?" Dean asks

"Uh well..." Nick starts but is cut off by Izzy who appears behind him.

"No. No no no no. You're not doing this. Not now, not ever. You promised me you wouldn't come here." She says taking Nicks hand and pulling him towards her.

"Actually your dad promised not to come we didn't..." Dean says, earning a glare from Izzy.

"Let's go." She says turning away from Clark and Dean.

"It was nice meeting you." Clark says cheerily, waving at their retreating figures. "Well that went well."

"So I ran that background check on that guy for you." Spike says to Dean and Clark, loud enough for Izzy who was stood nearby to hear.

"What?" Izzy asks turning to face the three of them. "Who did you run a background check on?"

"Uh...no one..." Spike replies, trying to hide his laughter.

"Who?" She repeats turning to Dean who holds his hands up and takes a step back. "Clark?"

"Like Spike said, no one." Clark says

"It was Nick wasn't it? You ran a background check on Nick!" Izzy exclaims and Clark shakes his head, trying to hide a smile as Jules approaches them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She asks

"Spike ran a background check on my boyfriend!" Izzy says, turning to her 'aunt'.

"You did what?" Jules asks turning to Spike. "Seriously Spike?"

"That's mean Uncle Spike." Sadie adds from behind Jules, her arms crossed against her chest. "Why would you run a background check on Nick? He's a really nice guy."

"Exactly! Thank you!" Izzy says throwing her arm around her 'cousin', giving her a side hug.

"I didn't actually run a background check on him!" Spike exclaims. "It was just a joke."

"Unbelievable!" Izzy mutters, turning and walking down to the other end of the garden with Sadie.

* * *

"Clark, can you come over?" Izzy murmurs down the phone.

"Yeah of course. Is everything ok? You sound like you've been crying." Clark replies

"I just really need a hug." Izzy whispers, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Ok, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes max." Clark says

"Thank you." She mutters before hanging up.

"Ice cream?" Clark says, poking his head around Izzy's bedroom door, holding out a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Izzy nods and motions for him to enter the room.

"What's up?" He asks, sitting down beside Izzy on the bed, passing her the tub and putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Nick broke up with me." She whispered, barely loud enough for Clark to hear.

"Why?" Clark demands and she shrugs. "What did he say?"

"I don't know, something about having feelings for another girl. I don't even know."

"Do you want me to go beat him up? I'm sure Dean would be willing to help."

"No." Izzy says, giggling. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do." Clark mutters picking up the spare spoon and helping himself to some ice cream. "Or we could slash his tyres?"

"He doesn't have a car."

"Ok... Well Dean and I could go and have a very polite conversation with him, warning him not to..."

"No."

"No?" He repeats and she nods. "How about we cut his face out of all your pictures of the two of you? Isn't that what they all do in the movies?"

"Yes but how do you know that?" Izzy asks looking up and Clark, smiling slightly.

"Lillie." He states and she nods.

"Anyway, I never printed any pictures out. We didn't even date for very long." She says

"But you have pictures on your phone right?" Clark asks and Izzy nods. "Then let's delete all of them." He says grabbing Izzy's phone and passing it to her to unlock.

After deleting most of the pictures, Izzy pauses, staring at the most recent picture of them.

"You ok?" Clark asks as she shakes her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry." Clark whispers, pulling his sister into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I hate seeing you cry Iz." He mutters as she wraps her arms around him. "On the plus side, this is your first break up, it will only get easier from here."

"Really?" Izzy asks, looking up at Clark.

"Well no...not really. But you know, I thought it would be a good thing to say..."

* * *

"Clark, hi. What are you doing here?" Izzy asks, hugging her brother who was standing on her doorstep.

"Well there's only three more days left of you being Miss Isabel Lane; so I figured I'd take you out for lunch today since I'm working all day tomorrow and Friday." Clark explains, stepping inside the apartment.

"Oh, ok. Let me just grab my bag." Izzy says, heading into the bedroom to get her handbag.

"So, are you excited?" Clark asks once they are seated in Izzy's favourite restaurant.

"Yep! A little nervous but mostly excited." She replies, looking up from the menu.

"I don't even get why you look at that menu, you always get the same thing!" Clark says

"I might want something different today."

"And do you?"

"No. But that's besides the point."

"Right. Anyway, where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Clark asks

"Don't know, James won't tell me. It's a surprise." Izzy replies

"Well, here's to your last few days with the same surname as me! Your last few days of freedom!" Clark says holding up his glass.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Izzy says tapping her glass against her brothers.

***A few days later***

"You look beautiful Iz." Clark says, kissing his baby sister on the cheek.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replies. "How's James doing? You haven't threatened him in any way have you?"

"No!" Clark says. "Yet."

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review :) **


End file.
